


Starbucks For Three Months  喝三个月的星巴克

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky briefly thinks Steve is a construction worker, Bucky keeps calling Steve GWKGI (Guy Who Keeps Getting Injured), Bucky kind of wants to kill her a little bit, Christine the receptionist, Getting Together, Hospitals, M/M, Nurse Bucky, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve's super serum keeps healing him really quickly and Bucky is a little confused by it, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Winter Soldier-Looking Bucky Barnes, and the Avengers are still the Avengers, at least they try to be, but Bucky was born in 1983, this is gonna be teeth-rotting be warned, well Steve is still Captain America, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个金发大胸的帅哥总是在Bucky当班时出现在急诊室。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbucks For Three Months  喝三个月的星巴克

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starbucks For Three Months](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369607) by [BananaWombat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaWombat/pseuds/BananaWombat). 



“他来了。”

 

“又来了？”

 

Christine点头，吹破一个泡泡糖的泡泡。“又来了。”

 

Bucky叹气，把他的咖啡杯推开，站起身。“你准备好诊室了吗？”

 

“有。”

 

是同一个人。又来了。第四次。 _俩礼拜之内_ 。Bucky不明白怎么能有人在这么短时间内受这么多伤。不过这确实发生了，这人就是证据。

 

他推开诊室门，啪叽啪叽戴上手套。“ok。这回怎么了？”

 

“嗯。”那家伙说：“我觉得我肩膀的骨头断了一根。”

 

他已经坐在检查台的床边上了，脱得只剩个白背心，下面穿着奇怪又笨重的蓝裤子和靴子。

 

“哪儿疼？”

 

“胳膊有点儿疼？”

 

Bucky点点头，扶起这人的二头肌（非常之发达，简直不公平）。总受伤却有强健二头肌先生，或者简称伤强肌先生，在凉凉手套摸他时急吸了口气。Bucky不怎么真心地嘟囔了一句抱歉，瞥了一眼伤处。“哈。看起来还好。肱骨骨折，我觉得是，不过……”

 

“不过？”

 

“看起来好像已经开始愈合了。”他放开强健得令人不爽的二头肌，眯起眼看着伤强肌先生。“你说什么时候受的伤？”

 

“我没说呢。不过是今天。”

 

Bucky哼了一声。“好吧，从目前情况看，你绑一根悬带之类的就行了。”他转身开始准备。

 

“你刚才说你叫什么？”

 

“啊？”

 

“你的名字。”Bucky看都没看伤强肌先生，就能感觉到他有点儿坐立不安的。“我知道你姓Barnes，因为……”

 

“……我的名牌。肯定的。”Bucky咳嗽了一下。“嗯，James。”

 

“James。”

 

“不过大家都叫我Bucky。”

 

“我能……？”

 

“可以，对，你可以。”

 

“谢谢。”Bucky转回身，伤强肌先生正在微笑。这让他的脸有光彩起来，因为这人的笑容、俊脸、金发、白衣和健硕的二头肌，Bucky觉得自己一瞬间眼都瞎了。“Bucky。”

 

Bucky把悬带给他带好，尽量让自己的手指不要黏在伤强肌先生的皮肤上太久。等伤强肌先生走了，房门关上时，他才想起来要问：“ _你_ 叫什么？”

——————————

 

Bucky去查病人记录，可是白费劲，他甚至问了一圈护士，看谁可能知道那人的名字，也无果。伤强肌先生好像只是伤强肌先生，Bucky得等到他再来才能问了。

 

他不需要等太久。

 

“你那位又来急诊室了。”Christine吹破一个泡泡，西瓜口味的。昨天是草莓的。

 

“什么我那位。”Bucky自动更正道，然后坏笑起来，“等会儿，那个人？”

 

“那个人。”Christine确认。

 

“诊室？”

 

“当然。”

 

伤强肌先生再一次已经准备好，坐在诊疗台上，这次，腿架在旁边。

 

“脚踝？”

 

“脚踝。”伤强肌先生点头。

 

Bucky这儿戳戳那儿捅捅，自言自语地嘀咕着，每过一秒钟他的眉头就皱得更紧。“什么时候伤的？”

 

“今天。”

 

你肯定？

 

伤强肌先生看了他一眼。虽然这么说有点夸张，不过那眼神带着紧张。“我很肯定我记得把脚踝弄折了，Bucky。”

 

Bucky听见自己名字吓了一跳。“看起来已经开始愈合一两周了。”

 

“也许就是我比较快？”

 

Bucky挑起一边眉毛，伤强肌先生脸红了。“不是……”

 

“不是那个意思，明白，不是故意暗示什么。”Bucky咧嘴笑着。“喜欢开玩笑，抱歉。就这样吧，简单固定一下就行了。”

 

在剩下的对话时间里，伤强肌先生只是透过睫毛看着他，Bucky觉得好像有一只大肥猫坐在他胸口上，有点喘不过气。等伤强肌先生走了，Bucky才想起来。

 

“艹！”

 

没问名字。

——————————————————————

 

伤强肌先生两天后又出现了，在那之后的第三天又来了。调情——至少Bucky挺确定的这是调情——还在继续。像以前一样，他一直一直忘了问名字。

 

他们彼此进一步了解了，尽管他还没问到名字好跟那张脸对上。他现在知道伤强肌先生喜欢碧昂斯和香蕉面包，他妈妈是爱尔兰人，他是土生土长的布鲁克林人，跟Bucky一样。

 

伤强肌先生也更了解Bucky了。Bucky会秃噜出关于自己的小事，比如他把妹妹叠的算命的手工放在床下面，因为她正进入了叠东西停不下来的阶段，他讨厌放射科的Nora，还有餐厅的咖啡简直垃圾。

 

伤强肌先生后来一次来的时候用骨折的手腕给他带了星巴克。Bucky简短地数落了他一通：“你都骨折了，还在TM的星巴克等了一个小时？！”然后抓过咖啡，狠狠闻了一下。

 

“闻-起来-真-香， _该死_ 。”

 

伤强肌先生又摆出闪瞎眼的微笑，每次都带咖啡来。

 

Bucky一直没来得急问他到底怎么一直受伤的，但是他猜这人八成是在建筑行业工作。而且他还特别特别笨手笨脚。

——————————————————————

 

Bucky发现伤强肌先生实际上并不是在工地工作。

 

Christine管他俩的日常见面叫做约会，现在看还挺有道理，如果Bucky没自欺欺人，他很可能会承认的。伤强肌先生给他带咖啡。他俩瞎聊天。他俩就着血和偶尔的骨头渣调情。伤强肌先生在他当班的时候一直来来来。

 

有一次，在经过三个月的受伤（约）-治疗（会）之后，Bucky打电话说自己生病了请个假，然后一天都呆在家里看贝佛利娇妻，难过地抽抽搭搭哭了一堆纸巾。等他好了之后，回去上班，Christine一下子扑过来：“你那位来过了。”

 

“是吗？”

 

“跟他说你不在。他就问起来了。”Christine的表情堪称激动。“我说你病了没来的时候，他看起来特……别失望。我肯定，要不是有点怪，他本来可以问问你的地址然后给你送点汤，还有拥抱。”

 

接下来的一周，伤强肌先生都没来，Bucky绝对不会承认自己盯着门等他呢。特别是在Christine像个得意的老鹰似的瞧着他的时候。

 

终于，伤强肌先生来了。

 

他一瘸一拐地穿过双道门，眼睛扫过前台，他一看见Bucky，整个脸就高兴起来。Bucky压下缩勃儿的冲动。Christine可是抓住他的把柄了。

 

“Bucky！”伤强肌先生兴高采烈地叫道。就好像他的腿没有扭成一个奇怪的角度，还流血流的整个地毯上全是。“你回来了！”

 

“是啊。”Bucky赶紧冲过去把伤强肌先生的胳膊架到自己肩上。“你也是，老兄。还像以前那么身强体健。”

 

伤强肌先生呵呵呵的笑了，Bucky默默无语问苍天，为什么这个帅得一塌糊涂、很可能是个工地建筑工而且一直找死的男人好像一眼就看上他了呢？

 

 _不是在抱怨啊_ ，他又补了一句。

 

他把伤强肌先生清理干净，这次调情比以前更厉害了。伤强肌先生看起来发自内心的高兴，还松了口气因为Bucky在经历了24小时的感冒魔咒之后没事。Bucky看到伤强肌先生这么关心他，有点小感动。

 

伤强肌先生离开大楼半小时之后，Christine终于不再用那种眼神看他了，一堆非常奇怪，又很眼熟，还带点儿威胁感的人霸气地走进前门。

 

Christine的眼睛好像要从眼眶里掉出来了。她用口型说着 _复仇者_ 。

 

就是他们。Bucky简直不敢相信。

 

“为什么队长一直来这个普通人的医院？”右手边那个浅棕色头发的男人问——鹰眼，Bucky的大脑迷迷糊糊地提醒他——一边审视着周围。他的目光定在墙上几个肉眼几乎不可见的污点上。也许是熊孩子弄的，也许是恶心的体液。Bucky不知道那是啥，好像鹰眼也不知道。

 

“而且为什么是这家呢？”钢铁侠—Tony Stark—补充道，就Bucky而言，他有点太自大了。那人信步走到前台，Bucky正好坐在那（Christine没有，还站在咖啡机那儿，她肯定后悔得要踢自己两脚）。

 

“嗨，我们来这想看一下一位叫Steve Rogers的人的医疗记录。”猎鹰说道。他比其他人礼貌多了，Bucky立刻对他好感大大滴。

 

“嗯，”Bucky明智地说：“我不能……”

 

“得了，Steve Rogers。”Tony Stark插嘴。“美国队长。你知道他。全国人民都认识他。高个儿，金发，大宽肩膀。”

 

艹。

 

艹。

 

艹他妈的该死。

 

以上那些话，Bucky一句都没说出声，而是咳嗽了一下。“我们这儿没有叫Steve Rogers的。”

 

Tony Stark吹了声口哨。“TM的为什么呢？”

 

“匿名，应该是。”黑寡妇说。“不过你见过他，对吧？”

 

这也算是种正确说法。

 

“你记得他来的那些次吗？哪间诊室？有记录吗？”

 

“嗯，啊……给我一分钟，我都整理出来给你。”

 

黑寡妇点头致谢，复仇者们稍稍退开点，内部交谈起来。

 

Bucky觉得他的心好像在嗓子眼里砰砰跳。他一直给美国队长治疗，三个月还多点。他一直跟美国队长调情，三个月还多点。好几次，他跟美国队长贴得太近了，完全不是职业需要那种距离。

 

美国队长一直给他买星巴克。

 

三个月了。

 

Christine的下巴还在地上没捡起来。

 

Bucky手忙脚乱地把记录放在一起递给猎鹰。复仇者们都没怎么审查这些记录——你身边要是有2个超级间谍，你也会觉得核对细节是小菜一碟——然后不客气地把那堆东西又还给他。

 

“James B Barnes。”他觉得他听见这帮人走的时候鹰眼若有所思地说了一句。

 

Bucky觉得他要吐。

——————————————

要是Christine再敢把“你在跟美国队长约会”这句话多说一遍，他就掐她脖子。

 

他一直没见复仇者们或者伤强肌先生——美国队长，Steve Rogers——都已经一礼拜了，他紧张的不行。他是不是会被威胁？他们是不是正在策划杀了他？他们是不是要把他捆起来审讯一番？

 

以上那些选择他都不怎么感兴趣。

 

结果你猜怎么着，他们其实是要绑架他。

 

Bucky是在周四下午3:02时发现的，当时黑寡妇和钢铁侠在那个正清闲的时候从正门溜达进来。

 

“James Barnes。”Tony Stark朝基本没人的等候室说道。“谁知道我能上哪找到叫James Barnes的护士吗？”

 

没人出声。

 

“哎呀，伙计们，这不难吧。”Tony Stark又提高了嗓门，就像大声能帮他似的，“James Barnes，谁知道？”

 

Christine指着Bucky。

 

你妹的，Christine。

 

“管记录的。”Tony Stark哼哼了一句。“哈。不知道队长喜欢坏小子类型的。”

 

Bucky简直气炸了。他的胳膊没 _那么_ 显眼吧，还有——还有他的头发也不吓人啊，至少他自己这么认为的——他身上的粉色护士服也绝对不带一点儿威胁性。

 

Tony Stark可没听见Bucky心里这堆噼里啪啦的质问，他把2张百元钞票在台子上一推，推给Christine。“Barnes先生这个下午要休息。如果有人问起，他生病了。明白？”

 

Christine点头，兴奋得魂儿都没了，然后一把抓住那些钱。

 

Tony Stark盛气凌人地举起一只手朝Bucky招呼了一下，“过来，我们得去个地儿。”

——————————————

等他一出医院，Bucky就立刻后悔了，不该照Tony Stark的话去做。

 

两只金属手臂抓着他的腰，他连叫都没来得及叫呢，就一下子飞到150英尺的天上去了。

 

“别往下看！”战争机器命令道。

 

Bucky看了。Bucky叫了。Bucky晕过去了。

 

“他也就 _看起来_ 像个坏小子。”他最后终于醒过来时，正听见Tony Stark说道。他也就晕了30秒，或者一分钟，因为他们正降落到前Stark、现复仇者大厦顶层的直升机升降坪上。他能从眼角看见穿着战甲的钢铁侠。黑寡妇（特么不公平地气定神闲）坐在他怀里。

 

他们落到平台上，黑寡妇优雅地从钢铁侠怀里下来。

 

Bucky可做不到。战争机器一放开他，他就离了歪斜，双腿发软地往前走了一步，然后一下跪在地上，干呕起来。

 

“绝对不是个坏小子。”

 

Bucky，此时此刻，用中指问候了他。钢铁侠发出一声惊讶的笑声，那声音里不带着金属感，因为他把战甲脱了，现在他又变成了Tony Stark。他身边的战争机器也变回了James Rhodes上校。

 

“那么你们找到……？哦。那个管记录的？没想到。”

 

现在，他眼前能看见的地方有两双黑色战术靴。声音是鹰眼的。

 

“Steve喜欢他？”猎鹰问，听起来有点不相信。Bucky对自己关于猎鹰的第一印象产生了动摇。

 

“吾友！”又来了一个声音。听起来像英国口音。肯定是那个北欧人——Thor。“吾带队长至此。Steven，请允许我们献上汝之爱人……”

 

“爱人？”Bucky都呛到了。

 

“Bucky？”Steve不确定地问。有急速的脚步声传来，Steve突然跪在Bucky身边，手扶上他的背，一脸担心。“你没事吧？”

 

“艹——恨死——在天上飞了。”

 

Steve安慰地拍拍他，然后转过身，用Bucky从没在任何人脸上，更别说美国队长脸上，见过的冰冷眼神看着Tony Stark。“你TM干了什么？”

 

Bucky能感同身受地知道亿万富翁的感觉，他正举着双手摆出投降的姿势。“嗨，听着，如果你要是玩真的想跟人约会，我们觉得也许可以把TA介绍给我们这些家里人认识认识，知道吗？”他声音里有点不高兴，“除非你是，像是，觉得我们 _很丢人_ 。这很没礼貌，Rogers。”

 

“不怪他。”Bucky口齿不清地嘀咕了一句，Tony Stark义愤填膺地哼了一声。

 

“Bucky？”Steve又叫了他一声，听起来特别担心，让Bucky心都碎了。

 

Bucky摆手让他不用扶着。“没事。没事。就是，哈，我觉得我有点恶心。艹。”

 

“别在我家顶上，谢谢。”Tony Stark说，James Rhodes拍了他一下。

 

“不会。已经好了。我没事。”Bucky慢慢坐下，闭上眼睛，抿着嘴。Steve没出声，Bucky最后睁开眼时，Steve脸色惨白。

 

“我……”

 

“嗯。你是美国队长。没告诉我。现在明白了。”Bucky的语气里忍不住带着点酸劲儿，Steve的脸立马垮了，还在给Bucky拍背的手也一下子僵住了。Bucky叹了口气。“唉，你妹的。你给我买咖啡买了三个月。为什么？”

 

“因为……”

 

“因为他的一见钟情比妹子们还厉害，这显而易见。”黑寡妇剔着手指甲说。Steve哀怨地看了她一眼，脸一下子红了。

 

“等会儿，你给他买咖啡？”鹰眼提高嗓门。

 

“星巴克。”Bucky说。

 

猎鹰吹了声口哨。“那他肯定是真喜欢你。他一直嘚啵那东西齁儿贵的。”

 

鹰眼咧嘴笑了。“你给他带咖啡。这招太过时了老兄。”他好像是想在Steve肩上轻轻来一拳，不过他现在大概不想让自己的脑袋被超级战士的拳头或者坚不可摧的盾牌砸中。

 

“你……”Steve明显的咽了一下才说。“你……生气了吗？”

 

“生气？”Bucky想了想。“那倒没有。”

 

微笑又挂上了。

 

“嗯。”Bucky更正。“有点儿。一点吧。”

 

脸又垮了。

 

“不过，知道吗，我不是因为你是美国队长生气，倒是因为我一直都不知道你叫Steve。那样的话我就不用这几个月都管你叫伤强肌先生了。”

 

“伤强肌先生？”Steve跟着念了一遍，皱起眉头。

 

“总受伤却有强健二头肌先生。”Bucky解释道。

 

“放着我们拥有最先进的医疗器械的医疗中心不去，而是跑到一个平民医院，”Tony Stark一脸不屑，“就因为有一次在痛扁了一堆外星怪物之后，他一时心血来潮跑到那里，然后觉得有个小护士超正。”

 

“我觉得挺棒的。”猎鹰插嘴，算是帮他说话了。

 

“汝是否意欲与此位良淳的人类疗伤者合法结合，Steven？”Thor开心地问。

 

“额，”Bucky说，“结婚。那个有点——也不是不可能，不过——我才刚知道他名字，所以……”

 

“不是不可能？”Steve又在复读。

 

Bucky真想现在就neng死Christine。虽然她人不在这，不过如果她在，她死定了。“咱们现在还是来次电影约会吧，嗯，吃饭也行，我知道在小意大利区有个好馆子……”

 

Steve的微笑那么灿烂，他的脸简直像个灯塔。

 

Bucky决定了，也许会放Christine一马。

FIN


End file.
